Más cerca del cielo
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Solo hay una persona que puede hacer a Lily sentirse en el cielo. ¿Quieren saber de quien se trata?


**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Claim: James Potter & Lilian Evans**

**Mi primer fic escrito en primera persona a petición de una amiga, gracias por pasar a leer y si dejan reviews sería algo excelente! Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling :)**

* * *

Corriendo por uno de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, mi mente se preguntó si era correcto lo que hacía, yo era una prefecta, imagen de autoridad, el reglamento del colegio debía respetarse, ¿No era yo quien ayudaba a vigilar que las reglas de este lugar no se rompieran?, tomé una bocanada de aire, mi respiración estaba agitada, no sabía si el motivo de esto era que iba corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, o el nerviosismo por encontrarme con él ¿Porqué debía sentirme nerviosa? Quizá algo más que yo misma me quise negar por tanto tiempo surgió.

Por fin llegué a los terrenos del colegio donde la luz lunar se reflejaba por todas partes, dando un aspecto de ensueño a aquel hermoso lugar que de noche cambiaba completamente su imagen, había muchas estrellas en el despejado manto azul marino y de pronto, entre un par de árboles a lo lejos, reconocí la silueta de él, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado, y aquellos lentes que destacaban de la silueta debido a los rayos plateados y que se infiltraba por entre las copas de los dos árboles e iluminaba la orilla de metal brillante de las gafas.

Él dio un par de pasos al frente, y al salir de la oscuridad que proporcionaban aquellos árboles, noté como su mano derecha sujetaba su escoba que normalmente usaba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, me sonrió maravillado, y le correspondí tontamente a la sonrisa mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían, agradecía la oscuridad de la noche, porque seguramente me puse roja como un tomate. Me indicó que me acercara y lo hice, sus ojos tan expresivos se iluminaron y yo sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban por la simple sensación de tenerlo cerca.

-Por un momento pensé… que no vendrías- Me dijo él sin poder ocultar una pizca de alegría en su voz.

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo…- Respondí al instante.

Entonces el extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tomé sin dudar.

-Lily, se que una de tus asignaturas favoritas es astronomía, te gustan las estrellas, se te da bien esa materia, cómo la gran mayoría- Rió algo nervioso -Así que, quisiera, poder llevarte más cerca del cielo esta noche-

-James pero es que… me dan miedo las alturas- Respondí algo asustada, pero a la vez asombrada por aquella ternura con la que James había dicho las cosas.

-Nada te va a pasar- Me aseguró, de una manera tan convincente que por un momento me olvidé de mis temores. –Jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera, jamás te dejaría caer-

No sé como lo hizo, como logró convencerme, pero me hizo subir a aquella escoba, que lentamente se elevó por los aires, yo estaba frente a él, sentada de costado, abrazada de su cuello y él rodeaba con un brazo mi cintura, mientras que con la otra se sostenía firmemente del mango de la escoba. Podía sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra mi frente, elevé la mirada hacia él, mientras me miraba de reojo, aun manteniendo aquella espléndida sonrisa que mostró desde que me vio.

-James- Un tono de inseguridad se escuchó en mi voz.

-Confía en mí- Me pidió al oído mientras hacía que la escoba se elevara un poco más. –Cierra los ojos-

Lo obedecí, cerré los ojos y soporté aquél vértigo del cual se quejaba mi cuerpo, confié en el, lo dejé guiarme, que me llevara a donde quisiera, y me di cuenta que lo importante para mí, estando con él, se desplazaba a un segundo plano.

-Abre los ojos Lily, quiero que veas lo que yo puedo ver- Volvió a susurrarme al oído y rozó sus labios contra mi mejilla, eran tan cálidos.

Abrí los ojos y alcé mi vista, frente a mí, brillaba monumentalmente la luna, y alrededor de ella se mostraban orgullosas las estrellas, resplandeciendo de una manera que jamás había visto antes, parecían tan vivas, tan encantadoramente hermosas. Mis ojos esmeraldas se posaron en él nuevamente.

-¡James!- Dije emocionada con la sonrisa más grande que pude haber mostrado alguna vez. –¡Es hermoso, el paisaje, la luna, las estrellas!- Me olvidé de todo, de los regaños si nos veían vagar por los terrenos a esas horas, de mis miedos, lo poco agradable que James me parecía hace tiempo. Todo.

El volteó a mirarme y con ternura asintió. La escoba se mecía suavemente con el aire, sin embargo eso no me preocupaba, mi sonrisa se disipó un poco al darme cuenta de lo cerca que nuestros rostros se encontraban, dudando acerqué mis labios a los suyos. James, de manera suave, hizo rozar sus labios contra los míos y finalmente concretamos aquél encuentro con un beso corto, pero lo suficientemente mágico que no necesité de un avión o un jet para que James me hiciera volar a mil kilómetros por hora, tampoco de una cohete espacial para viajar hasta las estrellas y despegar al universo, ni un curso de aviación para muggles para elevarme por los aires, tampoco ser un experto en la asignatura de vuelo, solo necesité de una sola persona, de expresivos y preciosos ojos, y alborotado cabello azabache. Estando con él, sentía como si viajara a los rincones más lejanos del mundo en un segundo, mi avión y mi destino a la vez, era él, ese era mi Gryffindor, mi James Potter.


End file.
